villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Creeper (Scooby-Doo)
The Creeper is a recurring villain from the Scooby-Doo franchise and is one of the most recognized villains in the series. He is a disfigured phantom. He was voiced by the late John Stephenson. Biography ''Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? The Creeper first episode in the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? episode, Jeepers! It's The Creepers! The Mystery, Inc. kids are on their way to a school Barn Dance and Hayride on an old farm. They come across a bank guard who was lying on the road knocked out, as he comes around he gives Fred a blank piece of paper and mumbles "The flame will tell the Creeper." As they look for clues, Scooby finds a letter with the home address of the bank manager, Mr Karswell, which is near where they are, so they go there for help (not knowing the bank manager was actually the Creeper until they unmasked him). After they left, he understood the message the bank guard was trying to tell the gang. He goes after them to get the paper, which later shows Carswell robbing his safes. Angry, he replied: "blasted meddling kids!" before being taken away. ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' The Creeper appears in the movie, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase on the final level, along with monsters introduced on The Scooby-Doo show, and chase both gangs. He chases the Daphnes twice: Once to the funhouse, and again later in the film. He and the other monsters disappear once Scooby gets the box of Scooby Snacks after which all the monsters are gone. In the film, he was played by Scott Innes, who also played Scooby and Shaggy in the film. However Innes was not credited. ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase: The Videogame'' He is also the GBA version of the film's videogame. ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' The Creeper appeared as a recurring enemy in this game. Velma also sees the Creeper in her glasses, which was planted by the Mastermind. Scooby-Doo: The Movie's unused opening The creeper appears in the alternate opening of the first live-action movie, along with Frankenstein and The Phantom Shadow. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' The Creeper made some cameo appearance in the second live-action movie (properly as consumption for the first live-action movie's alternate opening). First there is a Creeper banner on the front of the museum and inside his costume makes an appearance next to the costume of Chickenstein. Commercials He has appeared in Some Scooby-Doo Commercials for StateFarm and Direct TV. ''Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated'' He appeared on various Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated episodes, including the Legend of Alice May. His true identity's last name Carswell, is changed to Carlswell in this show for unknown reasons. ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' He appeared in the opening credits of Mask of The blue Falcon, getting caged by Fred. ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' He appeared during the opening of WrestleMania Mystery. ''Scooby-Doo! Return To Zombie Island'' His most recent appearance was in the 2019 film, Return to Zombie Island. Merschaidise In 2007, There was a Creeper action figure. In 2013, Hallmark released a Scooby-Doo Christmas ornament with The Creeper. In 2019, Hallmark released a Scooby-Doo Christmas ornament with The Creeper, The Ghost Clown and The Phantom Shadow. Gallery Scooby-Doo! Nights of 100 Frights 1.6.png Scott Inness.png Monsters.PNG Creeper.PNG Trivia *The Creeper replaced the Ghost of Captain Cutler in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You? theme song during the show's second season. *Scott Innes, who played the Creeper in Cyber Chase later played Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo in the 2002 Scooby-Doo movie. Navigation Creeper Creeper Creeper Creeper Creeper Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Undead Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Game Bosses Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Creation Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased